


Midsummer

by hovercraft



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Creampie, Dominance, M/M, Oral Sex, Play Fighting, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hovercraft/pseuds/hovercraft
Summary: I will lay claim to the throne in your thighs and make it one of my temples.Request for @moon-youn on tumblr.





	Midsummer

The subtle sound of china clinking against utensils and hushed chatter filled the room. Across the coastline, one could see a beautiful sunset against the ocean as beachgoers packed their things and started heading back to the hotel. This was a holiday spent with just the two of them, Gilgamesh and Ozymandias, and though right now it was largely unspoken, they knew it was for one reason and one reason alone; to trash the hotel bed in as many inventive and surprising ways as possible.

“It’s amusing you think that you’ll have that kind of power over me,” Dessert had arrived, and Gilgamesh was cutting a spoon into something that paired perfectly with their red wine. “The oldest king has more tricks up his sleeve than you give him credit for.”

“You can’t teach an old king new tricks,” Ozymandias had forgone dessert entirely in favor of the wine, swilling it in his hand and taking a deep sip. “Allow me to bestow unto you what I’ve learned in my lifetime. A technique that pleased hundreds of people.”

“Are you not going to brag about _thousands_?”

“Even you can’t brag about that.” Ozymandias chuckled.

“It’s just like you to go above and beyond. Who’s to say the great reincarnation of the sun didn’t bed thousands?”

“I would have no time for my other, _many_ accomplishments if I dedicated my whole life to sex,” He joked back, finishing off his wine. “I tire of the noise here. Shall we retire?”

“I suppose it’s time to teach you a lesson in manners.”

\--

Gilgamesh wasted no time, getting him in the room and slamming him against the door as it locked behind them. Ozymandias was touch-starved until he met Gilgamesh, welcoming their power struggle with open arms. Though at first, through miscommunication, they had agreed on who was strongest—as time went on, it became a battle between them, but they liked each other too much for it by then to come down to swords and staves. As Gilgamesh’s teeth nibbled at his tongue and plundered him for all he was worth, for the taste of wine in his mouth and the taste of chocolate on Gil’s, Ozymandias couldn’t have asked for a better sparring partner.

Roughly grabbing Gil by the shoulders, he flipped the two of them to the next wall, craning his neck to kiss him even deeper, more roughly than before, nails digging into his skin. Gilgamesh keened against the pain, living for Ozymandias’ tough love. He was a man who liked to be challenged for the opportunity to assert his authority, and his hands immediately went to the underside of Ozymandias’ shirt, feeling the taut muscles beneath with greedy fingers. It’d be a lie to say Ozymandias was all his—even as a heroic spirit, Ozymandias was faithful, but for right now, he belonged in Gilgamesh’s arms and couldn’t be happier for the opportunity to duel as kings.

Grabbing Gilgamesh’s tie as he threw him on the bed, Ozymandias yanked him up into another kiss, biting his lower lip to assert his dominance as Gilgamesh nearly choked on his tie. This wouldn’t do, not at all—Gilgamesh pressed his forehead to Ozy’s in a bid for him to let go and seize control, but Ozymandias was practiced and wasn’t having it. One gloved hand splayed on Gilgamesh’s chest, shoving him down as he straddled his hips. In raw power, Gilgamesh was probably a hair’s breadth stronger, but in dexterity and control, Ozymandias was outpacing him, which _couldn’t_ last. Just as Gilgamesh reached up to grab his shoulders to flip him, Ozymandias summoned his staff and pinned his hand to the mattress so hard it threatened to gouge it.

“I thought the oldest king had tricks up his sleeve.”

“I’m just letting you have your fun before we get serious, nothing more.”

Ozymandias grinned down at him, twisting his staff and enjoying the fact that Gilgamesh’s face betrayed no pain whatsoever, even if he must be feeling it. In truth, it was pretty painful, but Gilgamesh would rather die than show weakness in front of a peer. With one hand free, he held it aloft without grabbing Ozymandias, which confused him for but a moment, which was all Gilgamesh needed. Summoning the Chains of Heaven, one quickly wrapped around Ozymandias’ neck, pulling him back off of Gilgamesh like a choke chain. The staff clattered to the floor as one wrapped around his neck and the other around his arm.

“Isn’t this forcing your hand a bit?” Ozy asked, trying to breathe against the chain on his neck, grinning like a wild man at Gilgamesh’s ingenuity.

“Not at all. These chains work their best against the divine… and I suppose the fact that you’re immobile now means it’s proof of your claims. Not bad, not bad, though I have a bone to pick with most gods…”

“It depends on the pantheon?”

“Not really,” Gilgamesh tugged at the chain to give Ozymandias a little—but not enough—room to breathe. “But I’ll make an exception for you.”

The upper hand Ozymandias seized earlier had now yielded to Gilgamesh, who sat back in the bed to assess what he wanted to do with his captured prey. In all of his generousness and sweetness, he bound Ozymandias into a kneeling position, knees spread apart, and arms secured behind his back. He crawled across the bed to put his hand boldly on the front of Ozy’s pants. He took his time feeling him up for size—yes, absolutely a tool worth using. The king no doubt gave a lot of pleasure to his concubines in life.

“Try not to come too quickly, or I’ll be disappointed.”

Ozymandias said nothing, conserving his breath and waiting for Gilgamesh’s next move, which was to unzip the front of his pants and take his cock into his hand. He stroked it lazily as he now took his time kissing Ozymandias, slowly making out with him to match the tempo with his hand just to show off that he could, and that Ozymandias was powerless to overpower him. When Gilgamesh had enough, he trailed his fingers down his chest before pulling Ozymandias into a position where he could easily watch as Gilgamesh sucked his dick.

In life, Gilgamesh would watch lazily as people tried to impress him doing this, not knowing his own vice in being quite fantastic at it himself. He prided himself on his ability to please others while solely being out for his own pleasure. It was with this philosophy that Gilgamesh sunk his lips over the head of his dick. Ozymandias didn’t make a sound. Predictably, as while he was chained up, he was no doubt focusing on all of the payback he’d get once Gilgamesh set him free. Gilgamesh didn’t let the annoyance wash over him at his lack of reaction, he’d simply have to earn it, like all good things.

Taking all of him in was no easy task, but a Heroic Spirit could do without breathing for quite a while, even if it was uncomfortable—Gilgamesh lowered himself with the help of his spit lubricating the way, bringing himself up and down, lavishing his tongue along the underside in rolling motions.

“All talk and no talent,” Ozy hissed from his bonds. “I’ve had better from—”

The chain tightened just a bit as Gilgamesh continued his work, pausing at the bundle of nerves beneath the head of his cock and urging his tongue to rub it up and down. At that, Ozy let out a gasp—finally! A reaction and Gilgamesh relished in it by looking up. He couldn’t see any flush on Ozy’s cheeks, perhaps the opposite from the lack of oxygen, but he could see his eyebrows furrowing and a scowl tease his lips. His tongue rolled over the slit of his cock as if taunting him into coming.

For Ozy, it was torture, trying his best to breathe and not focus on the obvious pleasure coming from down below. He fought against the chains, but it was no use—his own divinity had been his undoing, and he knew these chains weren’t going to budge. Gilgamesh wasn’t going to keep him chained the whole time… where would be the fun in that? To fight against someone that couldn’t fight back? He was, however, going to torture him into coming, and Ozymandias was hesitant to give him the victory.

Gilgamesh began to increase his pace, bracing both arms on either side of his legs and grabbing his ass as leverage. As his nose pressed against his pubic hair, again and again, taking him as deeply as he could, Gil couldn’t help but fantasize about what would happen when he let the chains free and Ozymandias would have his glorious revenge—he loved how rough he was before, and he was eager to fight back, if only for the opportunity to prove once and for all which king dominated the other.

“Hahhh—” Ozymandias hissed, sucking in a breath, feeling his throat bruise against the chains.

“Going weak?” Gilgamesh teased, redoubling his efforts.

“Just finish…”

“Beg me to.”

“As if I would ever! I don’t need to get off any more than… than…”

“You’re stuttering.” Gilgamesh would only speak in the brief moments he came up for air.

“… finish, Gilgamesh, and I will make you see stars.”

That was incentive enough for Gilgamesh to increase his already relentless pace to try and draw out his orgasm. Ozymandias groaned, struggled to breathe, and felt the crushing weight of lightheadedness and all the blood in his body being drawn to his nether region convince him to finally give it up. Just as Gilgamesh came up, Ozymandias’ cum spilled on his tongue, causing him to nearly cough. He bobbed his head until he felt him stop spasming, swallowing around him. He could feel the other king go slack against his chains, and after wiping his lips, Gilgamesh sat up and let the chains go free.

“Feel free to thank and praise me for lowering myself in such a way,” Gilgamesh clearly bragged as the first to get the better of him. He was taken by surprise as Ozymandias lunged at him, grabbing him by his wrists and pinning him to the bed. Ozymandias was still gasping for air, recovering and clearly weakened, but even he had the strength and the raw rebellion to pin Gilgamesh to the bed.

“_You_ can thank me when I’m done with _you_,” Ozymandias growled, riling Gilgamesh up even more. Good, good! He wasn’t going to be taken without a fight! Gilgamesh lifted his arms to wrap around Ozymandias’ neck and force a kiss on him as Ozymandias ripped open Gil’s shirt with no regards for how expensive it was. He could give him the bill later, it wasn’t like a Pharaoh would complain about what was done in the heat of the moment.

Ozymandias was _done_ playing. For all the energy that Gil sapped out of him, he was going to redouble his efforts just as much. His refractory period was thankfully quite short as he worked himself up as they made out, shoving Gilgamesh down with his hand as he reached for the bottle of lube that sat conspicuously on the bedside table. They hadn’t even bothered hiding it away in a drawer.

“Aren’t you too tired to top?” Gilgamesh purred, locking his legs around Ozymandias’ waist. “I choked you until you came. You should give me the honors—”

“You’re going to beg for me, just like you demanded from me. I will lay claim to the throne in your thighs and make it one of my temples.”

“Big words,” Gil commended. “Let’s see if you make them come true.”

After mercifully pulling his pants off of him instead of tearing them, Ozymandias poured the lube over his fingers, mostly his middle and ring. He offered no warning when he started to tease his ass, running circles around the entrance and dipping his middle finger in just gently enough before sliding it in and starting to stretch him out. Gilgamesh tried not to gasp, but the fact that he willingly spread his legs just a bit more and arced his hips up said everything. Ozymandias was good with his hands, he’d done this so many times before to so many different lovers with different tolerances—and Gilgamesh was one person he had to impress.

As a second finger made it in, he began to scissor him relentlessly, pumping in and out of him like a piston that arced inside of him. He could see Gilgamesh’s hard cock and the small drip of precum betraying his pleasure.

“Are you having fun, Gilgamesh?” He said hoarsely, still raw from the chains. “You may be saying nothing, but your body says everything!”

“Shut up and hurry up. I’m growing weary of your delicate foreplay.”

“Oh?” Ozymandias teased, inserting his index finger as well so he could coyly press against his inner walls, at its most sensitive point. “This is delicate? Tell me if it’s too delicate for you.”

Gilgamesh seized up, throwing his head back and letting out a moan that was clearly involuntary. Ozymandias just laughed.

“Alright, Gilgamesh…” He positioned himself at the head of his entrance, guiding his cock inside him.

“Am I going to see stars?” Gilgamesh choked back, daring him to thrust.

“You’ll see _constellations_.”

With that, Ozymandias snapped his hips into him, taking him in one fell swoop. Gilgamesh pressed his head into the pillows with an ‘ah!’ before putting his poker face back on and encouraging Ozymandias by bucking his hips.

“What am I, some kind of waif? Move.”

The mouth on this one! Ozymandias loved it, loved the permission to be so rough as he pleased as he began his thrusts, first measured and well-paced before going into reckless abandon, fucking Gil into the mattress like he was jack-hammering him in place. Both hands on the underside of his knees, he spread Gil’s legs apart and fucked him for all he was worth, and for his efforts—Gil mimed a yawn and crossed his arms.

“You can do better than this, Ramesses.” The hush of his name only spurred him on, pulling out almost entirely before thrusting the whole of his length inside of him. Gilgamesh was clearly enjoying himself but teasing him in order to goad him on. Ozymandias would get him back for that by doing just what he wanted. Long, measured strokes stirred up Gilgamesh as he made sure every thrust counted, watching Gil’s dick bounce against his torso with each one, adding to the sensation. He wouldn’t give Gilgamesh the pleasure of being stroked off, no. He would come from this and this alone.

Now Gil was grabbing the sheets around him, a grin stretching his lips as he focused on Ozymandias’ glorious face, how radiant he was, what a thrill it was to have a king fuck him so thoroughly and so raw, it reminded him of days long gone by and he could feel himself stand at full attention for his ministrations. Each time Ozymandias’ hips connected with his, he grew a little harder, threatening to come with each moment.

But he wouldn’t dare say it, that would be too easy.

Instead, he said it with his motions, throwing back his head and bucking his hips upward to meet his head on, letting himself be used and utterly fucked because he was just as in control as Ozymandias, or so he’d like to think. Ozymandias propped one of his legs over his shoulder and suddenly… stopped.

“Hm?” Gilgamesh asked.

“Beg.”

“Hah! As if I would ever—”

He met Gilgamesh with a punishing thrust, while stroking his cock but once. “Beg for me, King of Kings, to finish you off. There is no shame in it.”

Gilgamesh grunted, not wanting to give in, but also… The strain of his arousal as he was pulled tight around Ozymandias’ cock was begging him to. What was a king to do? What could he possibly do…?

“I, Gilgamesh… yield, for now.”

Ozymandias thrust again, then paused. “You can do better than that, King of Heroes!”

“Hurry up and make me come.”

“Say please.”

Ozymandias began fucking him again, this time each thrust being slow and punishing. God, Gilgamesh didn’t know what to do. Except.

“… please, Ozymandias.”

That was all Ozy needed to push him over the edge. He kept roughly pushing into Gilgamesh, rolling his hips so that he hit the same spot his fingers teased a while before, forcing Gilgamesh over the edge. At the angle his hips were at, Gil’s come made it all the way to his torso and stomach, shooting thick, white ropes against his chest. He was gasping, full of shame that he said please but too pleased to think of shame. Ozymandias came from that alone—that look of delirious pleasure and unwanted submission on Gilgamesh’s face. He filled Gilgamesh up, as promised, marking him as one of his own. As he pulled out, cum dripped slowly onto the bed.

Gilgamesh sat up next, reaching for a towel at the side of the bed and wiping himself down so he wouldn’t be such a mess. Ozymandias merely grinned in satisfaction at him.

“Was it so bad to submit to me, King of Heroes?”

“You can count on swift, unrelenting revenge.” He passed a clean towel to Ozymandias. It didn’t really matter, they’d call in room service as they stepped out of the room for a bit to let someone else handle the mess.

“And you can count on being knocked back and taught another lesson about who’s in charge.”

“Ha!” Gilgamesh was aching, overridden with pleasure and utterly spent, but his pride had taken no damage. “As long as it’s you, I don’t mind fighting eternally for the top.”

“Unusually sweet words coming from you.”

“Sweet? They’re a threat. Don’t take me lightly.”

Ozymandias grinned, yellow eyes glancing over to Gilgamesh.

“Don’t overestimate yourself.”


End file.
